Castigo
by Chia S.R
Summary: Kanda alegaba no necesitar ir a la enfermeria, pero eso continuaba preocupando a Lenalee, que impone un castigo junto a Allen. ¿Soportará el castigo el samurai?


**Título:** Castigo

**Ranking:** M

**Pareja:** Kanda-Lenalee-Kanda, Allen-Lenalee- Allen. ( Trío)

**Autora:** Chía-sama

**Disclaimer: DGM** Pertenece a Hoshino.

**Advertencias: **Lemon, ooc

Cuando Allen entró en la sede comprendió que ella estaría esperándoles y no fue extraño verla, con un bienvenidos a casa dibujado en su rostro mientras una sonrisa le cruzaba la cara. Pero eso no sería todo lo que vería y ahí estaba, el leve sonrojo bajo sus mejillas cuando le vio aparecer. Entonces, cambiaba su forma de hablar, especialmente el tono y saludaba.

Kanda, sin embargo, simplemente asentía y continuaba su camino. Sin embargo, hoy era distinto. Las heridas de Kanda todavía no se habían curado por sí solas como siempre y hasta él mismo estaba herido en la inocencia. Lenalee se mostró firme antes ellos y tiró de sus brazos hasta que los llevó a la enfermería.

La verdad era que no quería enfrentarse a un Komui sediento de verles sufrir y por lo visto, Kanda tampoco, porque a la primera que pudo se soltó y se encaminó hasta su dormitorio. Lenalee, le siguió…. Llevándole con ella.

No es que quisiera estar presente en una pelea entre enamorados, porque cantaba un gallo que era lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Todos en la sede ya lo sabían. Bueno, todos menos Komui. Si el hermano mayor se enterase de eso, seguro que se armaba la gorda. Más que cuando luchaba por evitar que alguien destruyera uno de sus robots.

—Tienes que ir a la enfermería— le dijo al colarse en el interior del dormitorio. Kanda gruñó.

—No me hace falta.

Lenalee suspiró, pero no pudo reprimir una sonrisa cuando le vio quejarse levemente del dolor del brazo. Y es que la sacudida que había recibido por parte de aquel Akuma, debía de dolerle todavía. Pero el japonés era cabezón como él solo.

La china le soltó el brazo, como si estuviera olvidándose de que él estaba ahí, caminando hasta la altura del chico de cabello largo. Kanda retrocedió ligeramente, sabiendo que intentaría tocar la herida para recalcar su necesidad de ir a la enfermería, pero no fue así. Poniéndose de puntillas, Lenalee tiró del filo de sus ropas, haciendo que se inclinara y buscó su boca.

Kanda pareció tan sorprendido como él mismo. No es que se creyera que Lenalee fuera cobarde, pero ser quien tenía que mandar en la relación, no era algo que todos conocieran. Casi se atragantó cuando la vio apartarse, con el rostro enrojecido y jadeante. ¿Qué demonios habían intercambiado en ese beso que era capaz de ponerla en ese estado? Tenía la misma cara que cuando aparecía unas horas después de haber ido a la sala de meditación solos.

Aunque bueno… Allen bien podía hacerse una idea de que en la sala de meditación se hacía de todo menos meditar.

--

Kanda comprendió enseguida que Lenalee estaba realmente enfadada con no querer ir a la enfermería, pero realmente a esas alturas debería de comprender que él no necesitaba hospitalización como los demás.

Giró la vista hasta donde el brote de soja se encontraba. Allen los miraba con una cara de asombro impactante. No era extraño. Nunca habían demostrado afecto delante de otra persona y que casualmente fuera Walker el presente, le mostraba que el castigo era ese.

Aunque, qué lejos estaba él de saber las verdaderas intenciones de su pareja. Lenalee solía tener castigos dispares cada vez que se "enfadaba" con él por alguna razón. O bien solía llorar porque se había hecho daño grave o bien le castigaba con algo y ese algo desde que habían pasado esa barrera, era claramente algo sexual. Claro que esta faceta de Lenalee solo la conocía él, nadie más.

Volvió a mirar a la chica y después, al pesado amigo de Lavi para regresar a ella. Estaba claro.

Hacía tiempo le confesó, mientras se cubrían con las sábanas tras haber estado juntos en lo más juntos que podrían estar jamás, que se había sentido atraída por Allen y que alguna vez, deseó tener con él algo más que simples palabras. Se había cubierto el rostro hasta la nariz y cerrado los ojos. A él lo dejó totalmente noqueado y cada vez que los veía juntos, comenzó a sospechar cada vez más, pero ella jamás le traicionó. Lenalee era la persona más fiel que hubiera conocido nunca. Sin embargo, esa idea parecía haberse crecido en la mente y ahora, como castigo, pensaba llevarla a cabo.

Tragó, fulminando con la mirada a Allen, pero este continuó sin moverse, con la mirada clavada en el rostro de su novia, como si acabara de ver un fantasma o algo peor. Pero él lo único que veía era el mismo rostro que lograba sacarle cuando se besaban. En un momento, sintió ganas de apresarla contra él y reclamarla como suya. Un ego masculino que usurpaba su contención.

Sin embargo, con la mirada baja y mordiéndose el labio inferior, Lenalee se soltó, caminando hasta estar a la altura de Allen y ejerció lo mismo que había hecho con él. Walker levantó los ojos como platos hacia él, levantando las manos y negando con la cabeza una vez que lo hubo hecho. Hasta retrocedió cuando comenzó a desabrocharle la ropa.

Maldición, si no estuvieran en la puerta saldría por ella en ese mismo instante.

--

Allen profirió un balbuceo que demandaba su atención, intentando que olvidara lo que estaba haciendo. Pero estaba decidida y era un castigo. No era la primera vez que había comentado a Kanda que le gustaría haber experimentando con él y tenía que reconocer que un simple beso había sido maravilloso, aunque continuaba gustándole más la gruñona boca de su novio.

Levantó uno de sus dedos y lo puso sobre los inquietos labios del peli blanco, sonriéndole con timidez pero decisión y volvió a encargarse de su camisa. Cuando finalmente logró abrirla, acarició la superficie con un dedo, mirando de reojo a Kanda. El peli azul ya había comenzado a resoplar y se mantenía cruzados de brazos a la espera de que todo aquello terminara. Pero no iba a terminar tan fácilmente.

Desde pequeña le habían enseñado un refrán: "Si empiezas algo, termínalo".

El alumno del general Cross retrocedió hasta que su espalda golpeó la puerta, mirando a Kanda y luego a ella como si demostrara así que no era él quien estaba haciendo eso. Lenalee asintió y detuvo el dedo que había llegado hasta la hebilla de los pantalones del chico. Allen dio un respingo. Respirando agitado, intentó detenerla.

Aprovechando la inclinación, volvió a acercar sus labios a los contrarios, dejando un casto beso y un roce tímido de su lengua sobre ellos. Desvió la mano libre hacia atrás, cerrando la cerradura. Ambos hombres se miraron entre sí y arquearon una ceja al verla guardar la llave en escote. Los tenía encerrados.

Solo estaba siendo un poco traviesa y castigadora, nadie podía culparla, ¿verdad?

—Lenalee-chan, creo que… esto… ah, deberías de detenerlo— aconsejó Allen.

—Eso sería una buena idea— corroboró Kanda sentándose en la cama.

Cosa que ella aprovechó. Negó con la cabeza y sonrió amablemente, acercándose a él. Automaticamente, Kanda se echó hacia atrás, apoyándose en las palmas de las manos, con la barbilla altiva. Era tan sencillo sentarse sobre sus caderas y tan fácil oscilar sobre su cuerpo y abrirle la ropa hasta dejar la blanca piel a la visión de todos. Entonces, hacía el gesto que tanto le sorprendía a él: Besaba el tatuaje de su pecho.

Miró de reojo a Allen, que intentaba encontrar alguna manera de escapar de todo eso, empujando la puerta con fuerza, golpeándola con el hombro y hasta dándole una patada.

Pero nada logró, solo que ella se riera divertida de la situación. Extendió la mano hacia él.

—Allen-kun, ven— invitó.

--

El chico retrocedió ante el llamado tanto, que su pecho quedó clavado contra la puerta al igual que sus caderas. Recto como un palo y recordándose que ahora no debía de ser humano porque esa chica ya tenía dueño y aquello se estaba yendo de desmadres. Pero cuando giró y vio a Kanda estirado con aspecto desinteresado acerca de si se acercaba o no, sintió deseos de ir y arrebatarle a Lenalee.

Pero bueno, eso no iba a pasar porque parecía ser que la cosa iba de Lenalee y él era un caballero que no destruiría los sueños de una chica como era ella. Sin embargo, también era un hombre y ese aspecto, debería de recordarlo Lenalee. Si el juego continuaba, terminaría más que "feliz y contento". Pero Lenalee parecía estar en sus treces y nadie la sacaría de ahí. Con un puchero, los miró a ambos.

—Esto es un trío— aclaró ofendida— claro, ya comprendo. Como es una mujer la que lo inicia…

Ambos se miraron por primera vez desde que habían entrado en la habitación, mordiéndose el labio inferior y culpables. Por la mirada de Kanda, realmente parecía sorprendente que Lenalee hubiera iniciado eso, pero también era una ofensa hacia la chica despreciarlo. De todas maneras, si lo pensaba bien, ¿Aquello no era un castigo para Kanda? Y, ¿Castigar a Kanda no debería de emocionarle y gustarle? Siempre estaban al filo de una discusión, así que, ¿qué importaba? Lenalee quería castigarle, la apoyaría.

Finalmente, se acercó. Con la camisa acariciándole los costados, alertando con resbalar por sus hombros y los pantalones a medio abrir que había dejado la chica. Haciendo caso omiso a la mirada fulminante de Kanda, osó tocar una de las largas coletas que había regresado al cabello de la exorcista.

Por muy extraño que pareciera, la chica no tardó en demostrar que realmente disfrutaba que le tocaran el cabello. Giró la cabeza hacia él y le sonrió. Instintivamente, se agachó para poder besarla. Fresca y dulce. Atrayente y demasiado enseñada que le hizo sentirse como un niño en pañales. Al parecer, tenía razón y no solo habían estado hablando en la sala de meditación.

Lenalee parecía saber perfectamente de qué manera tenía que moverse encima de Kanda sin desatenderle a él. Parecía curiosa y ansiosa por descubrir la diferencia entre ambos chicos. En ver qué se perdía y qué tenía. Pero sobretodo, continuaba siendo amable con ambos. Gentil con sus cuerpos pese a su ansiedad.

Y aunque le costara reconocerlo por vergüenza, él mismo tenía cierta curiosidad en esos momentos. No es que fuera como su maestro, es que simplemente, el momento le pedía descubrir qué secretos ocultaba Lenalee lee en su cuerpo. Quería saber el color de todo y el sabor. Aunque tuviera que compartirla.

--

La idea del trió lo atormentaba, pero estaba sucediendo y a su manera, lo estaba atormentando. A estas alturas, debería de haber logrado sacar la llave y haberse marchado dejándolos a solas y con el adiós en la boca, pero por otro lado era imposible que lo hiciera. No solo porque… sí, porque la amara, sino también porque como hombre que la deseaba, ya sentía cierta compañía latir sensiblemente por ella. Y Lenalee lo sabía. Tenía que saberlo porque cuasi estaba sentada encima de ello.

En cada movimiento o gesto que hacía por desnudar a Allen, movía sus caderas. Delante hacia atrás. Y aquello lo estaba torturando demasiado.

Lenalee acariciaba el torso de Allen, finalmente liberado de cualquier prenda, como si fuera la primera vez que veía a un hombre desnudo. Le besaba las cicatrices y acariciaba los lugares en los que le sentía estremecerse. El peli blanco la miraba confuso, pero claramente excitado. Desde que Lenalee había tocado la parte más sensible de su cuerpo había puesto esa cara y ahora se le estaba acentuando. Si quería comportarse ante ella como si nada pasara, adelante, pero a él no lo engañaba. Sabía perfectamente que estaba bien cerca de marcar aún más el paquete entre sus piernas. Especialmente, si seguía torturando los puntos que encontraba erógenos.

Resulto que Allen era demasiado sensible en los pezones. Que en el costado izquierdo tenía un punto, justo sobre una de las costillas que era capaz de sacarle un gemido. Que tenía la cadera derecha tan sensible que un simple toque le hizo reír. Y cuando finalmente perdió los pantalones, quedándose únicamente en bóxer, que tenía las piernas más pálidas que nadie al compás del bello al igual que en la cabeza y estaba seguro de que Lenalee se estaría preguntando si la zona entre sus piernas tendría el mismo color.

Mientras el brote de soja peleaba contra sus pantalones, Lenalee se volvió hacia él, buscando su boca nuevamente y haciendo lo mismo que con Allen. Solo que ella ya contaba con ventaja. No tenía que buscarle los lugares, ya los conocía y no tardó en sacarle partido.

Cuando lo escuchó gemir al presionar sexo contra sexo, sonriendo tímidamente, como si se excusara por haberle sacado tal sonido, le besó, acallándolo. Y como siempre, tuvo que guiarle las manos para darle permiso. Con dificultad, comenzó a desnudarla. Un rango que le otorgó a él pero al que Allen pareció unirse y ayudarle. La ropa de la chica salió rápidamente y ante sus ojos, los pequeños trofeos que siempre aguardaban mostrarse, le recibieron. Sensibles y a punto de caramelo.

Acariciándola desde la quijada, descendió hasta lograr rodear uno de los erectos pezones.

--

Las cosquillas eran claramente la meta de la excitación y cuando sintió los cálidos dedos explorar lentamente sus senos, comprendió que realmente era así. Entrecerrando los ojos, se arqueó contra su mano, ansiando más, demostrándole que podía seguir. Su cuerpo no estaba así porque hubiera corrido una maratón. Estaba así porque realmente lo necesitaba y ansiaba. Desde la primera que vez que lo había probado. Pero a Kanda siempre había que darle un incentivo sin que se diera cuenta, después, era todo cosa del gen masculino.

Allen se colocó a su espalda, intentando averiguar qué debería de hacer. Todo sería más sencillo si se dejara llevar, pero algo le decía que el chico era todavía un importado juguete que continuaba dentro de la bolsa, inmaculado. Aquello la hizo sonreír, estirar las manos hacia atrás y enlazarlas contra la de él. En ese momento, Kanda había abandonado las caricias con una de sus manos para darle paso a su boca.

Guió las manos de Allen con torpeza hasta su vientre, haciendo que le acariciara, invitándolo a desabrochar la falda. Con torpeza, el chico obedeció. Gimiendo por las caricias de Kanda, soltó las manos de Walker para enredarlas en el cabello de su novio. Había tardado lo suyo en acostumbrarlo a que cediera y la dejara hacer tal efecto, acusando ese hecho a un impulso del mismo cuerpo al placer y solo por eso, él había aceptado, pero continuaba algo reacio a que alguien le tocara el cabello sin más. Con lo que a ella le gustaba. Porque siempre estaba sedoso y limpio. Para ser un chico, Kanda cuidaba bastante del aseo de su cabello.

Y siempre olía bien. Especialmente, cuando tenían sexo.

Había algo en su naturaleza que la atraía. Ese olor picante y dulce que la hacía estremecerse de solo recordarlo. Se preguntó, si Allen también olería maravillosamente bien.

Casi rió cuando sintió contra su espalda el bulto dentro de los bóxers de Allen. Arqueó su cuerpo, sabiendo que el roce sería el iceberg necesario para excitarlo todavía más. Y cuando lo escuchó gemir, se apunto el tanto.

Sin embargo, no entraba en sus planes que Kanda tirase de ella, empujando sus caderas contra su sexo y acompañó al peli blanco en sus protestas placenteras. Con torpeza, llevó sus manos hasta el resto de la ropa del peli azul, tirando de la hebilla. Kanda levantó las caderas con ella encima facilitándole la libertad.

Levantándose, tiró de los pantalones entre risas, llevándose a Allen con ella y cayendo uno sobre el otro de espaldas. El samurái los observó con perplejidad, hasta que apartó la visión de ella. Sí, habían caído de espaldas, pero al compás de Walker, con las piernas abiertas.

--

No podía culpar a Kanda por ser hombre, desde luego que no, pero sí por mostrarse tan difícil incluso durante la hora del sexo. ¿Es que no podía ver que era realmente hermosa? Pocas exorcistas quedaban como ellas. Las que no habían muerto habían terminado fuera de la sede por razones secretas que Komui se negaba a desvelar.

Pero eso no importaba ahora. Lo que verdaderamente importaba es que Lenalee estaba ahí con ellos, semidesnuda, ofreciendo una hermosa vista a su novio y este la despreciaba ladeando la cara. Allen no era de los que se picaban, no, que va, era de los que sabían devolverla como si nada, inocentemente.

Aprovechándose de la situación, descendió sus manos en una lenta caricia por la piel desnuda de las piernas femeninas. Lenalee se estremeció, aferrándose a las suyas como respuesta. Tiró gentilmente de las rodillas a cada lado, sonriendo con malicia hacia el samurái.

—Oí, Kanda— Llamó, sabiendo que caería. Y cuando Kanda miró, se lamió los labios— ¿Por qué no trabajas un poco?

Un gruñido ronco escapó de la garganta de Yuu a la vez que sus ojos se dilataban. Lenalee se echó a reír, avergonzada, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, pero moviendo ligeramente sus caderas para acomodarse a la obertura. Aquello pareció ser más de lo que pudo soportar, porque no tardó absolutamente nada en caer de rodillas ante ella, apresarle el rostro entre sus manos y besarla.

Era tan sencillo picar a Kanda…

Cuando el chico rozó sus caderas contra ella, lo aplastó a él también, haciendo que las nalgas de la chica aplastaran su sexo deliciosamente. Los tres se unieron en un placentero gemido. Era totalmente alarmante, porque estaba compartiéndolo con un tío, al fin y al cabo.

Pero no importó demasiado o al menos, le parecía que aunque estaba siendo bastante pervertido, era el momento de serlo. Sabiendo que Lenalee dejaría sus piernas tal cual y que de ese punto exacto sería Kanda quien se ocupara, subió las manos nuevamente en una caricia, llevándose con él la faldita del uniforme, hasta detenerse justo sobre ambos senos. Cuando Kanda rompió el beso y sus miradas se encontraron con las manos sobre los montes de su novia, rechinó los dientes, pero se lamio los labios cuando Lenalee lo invitó con urgencia para que descendiera. Le levantó las caderas y Kanda tan solo tuvo que hacer el resto.

Los suaves senos se tensaron bajo sus dedos, anunció la punción del erecto pezón en cada uno. Los sopesó y amasó con suavidad, temiendo que en su torpeza hiriera a la chica, pero lo único que logró hacer, le sabio a pura gloria.

--

Vale, era un maldito agarrado hasta el punto de no desear que su novia estuviera gimiendo por culpa de las caricias de ese brote de soja, pero el muy pillo había terminado haciendo que cayera en su trampa y al menos, habían tenido la suma idea de dejarle aquella parte tan especial que Lenalee parecía dispuesta únicamente a ofrecérsela a él.

Tiró de la ropa interior que únicamente utilizaba y sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada, la tiró hacia atrás, tampoco importándole dónde fuera a parar. Pero, no es que fuera pervertido, simplemente es que tenía un trofeo ante él que tenía que degustar y probar. Desde que lo había probado por primera vez, su sabor se había convertido en una droga para él. Cada una de las partes de Lenalee eran un imán que lo ataban con fuerza y despertaban el animal dormido dentro de sí mismo.

Lenalee era una persona muy pulcra y por supuesto, esa zona precisamente siempre era la más cuidada hasta incluso estar completamente libre de cualquier rasgo velludo. Aunque suponía que tampoco le desagradaría que estuviera. Ella era hermosa. Estuviera como estuviera.

Besándole los muslos, fue acercándose lentamente, torturando las ansias de querer sentirlo, luchando contra la mano que había deslizado hasta su cabeza para empujarlo a acercarse cada vez más deprisa. Y cuando finalmente lo hizo, el gemido tan caliente que escapó de la boca femenina seguido de su nombre, lo endureció terriblemente, tanto, que tuvo que moverse la ropa interior. Y por lo visto, la otra parte masculina del trió no se encontraba mejor.

Los simples jadeos que lograba arrancar a la exorcista parecía calentar más a Allen y a él por igual. Cuando la chica llegó al primer orgasmo creía que iba a explotar sin siquiera haber entrado en su interior.

Mientras se retorcía contra y sobre ellos, la observó con deleite, maravillándose de lo que un orgasmo era capaz de crear en ella. Y entonces, cuando finalmente se detuviera, con las mejillas coloradas, jadeando cansadamente, extendería los brazos hacia él.

Pero esta vez no fue así.

Lenalee se recuperó de su orgasmo, cerró las piernas y se incorporó, levantándose. La falda que todavía conservaba cubría su sexo, pero era claro que ellos tenían una buena visión.

Repentinamente, sin que nadie se lo esperara, especialmente ella, Allen la sujetó de una de sus piernas, mientras con la otra mano, comenzó a explorarla.

--

Aquello realmente la sorprendió y un gemido de sorpresa y placer, escapó de su boca. Con torpeza, cayó hacia delante, quedando el torso hacia Kanda y las manos sobre sus hombros.

—Ah, lo siento, Lenalee— se excusó Allen caballerosamente. Pero sin detener sus movimientos.

Intentó contestar algo, pero le fue imposible. Todavía sensible, aquello simplemente la estaba matando… de placer. Allen palpaba, toqueteaba y aprendía rápido. Le separó más las piernas cuando fue necesario y besó sus nalgas cuando se contraían. Torturaba el punto más sensible cuando lo encontraba necesario y cuando escuchaba como se detenía cerca del orgasmo, se detenía y volvía a mover sus dedos en su interior.

Fijó la mirada en Kanda, sorprendiéndose al encontrarle totalmente concentrado en ella y en lo que Allen hacia. Parecía encontrar aquello totalmente alucinante y sexual, porque casi le faltaba caérsele la baba. Avergonzada porque la viera así, le besó para distraerle. Pero aquello únicamente incrementó las ganas de volver a ceder hasta el rincón oculto del orgasmo. Cuando finalmente Allen se lo concedió, creyó que toda la sede la iba a escuchar, porque no logró contenerse ni contra la boca del samurái.

Cayendo de rodillas entre las piernas de Kanda, se quedó ahí, recuperándose enrojeciendo cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio como Walker acariciaba entre sí los mismos dedos que había utilizado con ella. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue darle uno de sus puños de amor con todo el cariño del mundo y exigirle que no hiciera tal cosa.

Mientras el chico veía las estrellas y se preguntaba por qué, aprovechó la ocasión para finalmente descubrir el secreto que tan bien guardado hasta ahora había estado. Era como el postre final o la parte favorita de un plato que dejabas para el final.

Alargó las manos hasta las caderas masculinas y tiró de la última prenda que protegía el cuerpo delgado, pero bastante ejercitado del exorcista. Allen profirió un gemido de sorpresa y a la vez, de alivio. El rosado sexo no tardó en aparecer, esbelto y tirante en su punzante ansia de llamar la atención.

—Oh— exclamó sorprendida.

Y no era para menos de estar sorprendida. No era el primero que veía tras ver a su hermano mayor alguna que otra vez desnudo y después, con Kanda. Eran distintos. Uno alargado y menos grueso. EL otro más grueso pero menos alargado. Tonos rosados distintos y por supuesto, de bello diferente. Y el olor también era distinto, aunque atrayente. Tanto, que se descubrió besándolo.

— ¡Le… Lenalee-chan!

--

Pero Lenalee no le hizo caso. Aparte de mirarle como si fuera la cosa más hermosa que jamás hubiera vestido, decidió besarle aquella parte. Bueno, era un chico y todo debía de decirse. Siempre se había preguntado si en esa parte del sexo alguna mujer osaría poner su boca en él. Aunque generalmente su trato con el amigo era simplemente de ir al servicio porque siempre estaba demasiado ocupado con misiones, comiendo, peleando con Kanda y Lavi o simplemente, durmiendo.

No tenía tiempo para pensar en su mejor amigo y muy pocas veces habían sido las que había despertado con él izado.

Y lo peor de todo aquello es que era una sensación tan… maravillosa cubriendo el dolor de la erección que no podía reprimirse y temía que la paciencia del samurái se hubiera terminado. Sin embargo, Kanda se había echado un poco hacia atrás, dejando apoyar la cabeza sobre el filo de la cama y cruzado de brazos. Volvía a tener ese impasible rostro, aunque sabía perfectamente que estaba tan excitado como él porque tenía, primero, el culo de su novia en pompa delante de él y segundo la erección entre sus piernas.

Aunque desde luego, no podía preocuparse demasiado en él. Solo en el trabajo que le estaba haciendo en ese momento. Lenalee parecía haber aprendido bastante de Kanda o quizás es que simplemente se estaba dejando llevar. El caso es que a él le estaba pareciendo un placer in igual.

La boca cálida y húmeda creaba sensaciones inimaginables. Los largos dedos femeninos daban forma y acariciaban la parte más baja de su sexo mientras se contraían, cerca del orgasmo. Los cálidos senos se aplastaba una y otra vez contra él. Hasta que finalmente, lo experimento.

Fue como una tremenda sacudida al completo que le cortaba el aliento para gemir fuertemente cuando finalmente lograba controlarlo. Las sienes le latieron frenéticamente mientras disfrutaba de ello y los ojos se le cerraron con fuerza para abrirse con sorpresa. Sus músculos se tensaron y su vientre se convulsionó a la vez que su voz.

Levantó una mano para cubrirse los ojos, chafando sus cabellos sudados. No, no era lo único sudado que tenía. Aquello era como si hubiera hecho ejercicio durante una hora. Lenalee se incorporó, acariciando sensualmente sus labios con un dedo mientras apartaba restos, mirándole con preocupación.

—Allen-kun, ¿estás bien?

Profirió un gruñido de aceptación, logrando una sonrisa por parte de ella. Cuando el calor escaseo, comprendió que se había levantado de encima de él.

--

Desde luego, ver cómo se lo hacía a otra persona estaba cabreándolo de sobremanera. Tenía muchísimas ganas de desenvainar la mugen y cargarse al brote de soja. Sin embargo, hacer eso le haría perder a Lenalee seguro. Y sí, realmente estaba siendo un castigo de los buenos.

Cuando se giró hacia él ya se encontraba lo suficientemente rabioso como para tener el ceño fruncido y el labio levantando. Lenalee sonrió, acercándose a él y acariciándoselo. Con una sutil palabra logró hacer que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera. Especialmente, cuando atrapó su sexo dentro de los bóxers para exponerlo libremente al exterior. Con un murmullo rápido, le hizo saber cuáles eran sus intenciones y, que se comiera un Akuma hervido en sangre si se iba a quejar.

Y lo único que logró coordinar cuando el sexo contrario rodeó y aprisionó el suyo, fueron sus manos para llevarlas hasta las caderas femeninas. El resto, quedó totalmente eclipsado por ella y las sensaciones. Hasta se olvidó de que Allen estaba ahí, por lo menos, el tiempo suficiente en que el peli blanco intentó recuperarse y una vez hecho, se unió nuevamente a la contra partida. Era puramente animal lo que le guiaba al parecer. Sabía que existía ese placer y lo quería. Fuera como fuera, de nuevo.

Y Lenalee pareció encantada con tener dos hombres para ella sola. Aunque no le permitió besarla ni una sola vez- y teniendo en cuenta que él tampoco deseaba meter la lengua donde momentos había estado algo del brote de soja- no era para enfadarse. Tenía mucha Lenalee para besar subiendo y bajando encima de él.

La humedad y el calor. El roce y la fricción. Todo aquello le volvía loco. Estiró la mano y tapó el rostro de Allen, gruñendo al ver que le observaba. El alumno de Marian sonrió divertido y se las apañó para poder deshacerse de su mano, observándolo con petulancia. Era ridículo, pero sabía perfectamente que tendrían la misma cara. Cuando escuchó gemir ligeramente a Lenalee, antes de exclamar un "duele", ya se encontraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo… lo siento, Lenalee— se excusó Walker, echándose ligeramente hacia atrás— no sabía que…

—Está bien— interrumpió ella tomándole el rostro con una de sus manos y arqueándose ligeramente hacia atrás— entra.

Genial. Ahora lo comprendía y eso lo aturdía todavía más. Porque él jamás hubiera pensado en utilizar las posaderas de la chica como punto de entra y saca. Sin embargo, ella se lo estaba ofreciendo a Allen como si fuera un simple caramelo del que no gustara más. Y eso, parecía que a Walker realmente no le importaba. Aunque en cierto modo, a él tampoco porque el único lugar por el que se mostraba claramente que era suya, ya lo estaba ocupando él mismo.

--

No pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando vio el rostro orgulloso de Kanda, apretándole las caderas para moverla sobre él a su ritmo, al gusto de ambos y aunque Allen había terminado uniéndose a su unión, sabía perfectamente por los jadeos en su nuca que aquel ritmo estaba bien para los tres.

Pero más sorprendente era que aunque Allen estuviera quitando la virginidad al único punto virgen que le quedaba, que Kanda no protestara. O al menos, ella no le había visto. Sospechaba que cuando perdía la razón- y estaba realmente cerca de conseguirlo- algo pasaba entre ellos. Mas sabía que no lo compartirían con ella.

Los machos eran así y ellos no serían menos.

No comprendía exactamente por qué, pero aquella extraña unión de dos hombres en su interior lo sentía como lo más caliente que hubiera vivido en ese tiempo, aunque todavía sospechaba que Kanda escondía algo dentro que le costaba sacar al cien por cien. Muchas veces se sorprendía cuando tenía que ser ella quien lo empujara a ciertas cosas y esta, era una de ellas.

Y la verdad, tenía que vivirlo intensamente antes de que el moreno le diera la patada, porque sospechaba que iba a ser así. Kanda no era de los que compartía de buenas a primeras y aunque fuera un castigo hacia su persona, no quería decir que lo aceptara.

Aunque estaba segura de que todo aquello no quedaba mucho. Sabía que rostro ponía Kanda cuando estaba cerca del clímax y que los jadeos primerizos de Allen solían cortase cuando estaba muy cerca de todo y también sabía lo que le ocurría a ella. Y por Dios, que lo estaba experimentando. Lo que jamás hubiera pensado que sería tan explosivo ni que ambos machos la seguirían.

Allen se sacudió contra su espalda, tirándole involuntariamente del cabello para arquearla contra él y Kanda, enterró su rostro entre sus senos, arqueando las caderas en la duración de su orgasmo.

Entre jadeos unidos, Kanda la dejó salir y sabiendo fácilmente lo frecuente que era para ella quedar totalmente flácida después de una sección de sexo, tiró de ella a la vez que trepaba por la cama, llevándose a Allen a la vez, que parecía haberse convertido en una lapa. Con una leve risita al ver como Yuu se mostraba reacio a meter en su cama a un hombre, logró calmarlo, quedándose ligeramente dormida.

Por alguna razón, se sentía más protegida que nunca.

--

Estaba a punto de hacer una de las suyas para calentar a Kanda cuando se dio cuenta de que Lenalee se había quedado totalmente dormida. Y siguió los movimientos de Kanda de tirar de las sábanas para cubrirla.

Aunque le hubiera gustado salir pitando de la habitación y pellizcarse para ver si eso era realidad o mentira, no podía. Las piernas le temblaban tanto que temía no poder estar ni un segundo en pie. Había experimentado por primera vez el sexo y aunque no hubiera sido por donde debería de haber sido, sabía que no estaba en condiciones de pedirlo.

Lenalee pertenecía a Kanda. Incluso en ese momento se podía percibir perfectamente. Así como el samurái era todo un descuidado consigo mismo cuando peleaba, a Lenalee la estaba tratando como si fuera un frágil cristal capaz de romperse en cualquier momento.

Era realmente sorprendente ver cómo la dejaba apoyarse en su brazo con cautela. Le ahuecaba el cabello de forma que no le tocara el rostro. La cubría con las sábanas con ternura y hasta se aseguraba de darle calor con su propio cuerpo.

Aquello le dio un poco de envidia. No porque quisiera que se lo hicieran, sino ser el que lo hiciera.

Gruñendo al darse cuenta de que ciertos sentimientos que había estado ocultando salían a la luz, intentó salir de la cama. Pero fue imposible. No sabía cómo demonios se las había apañado Lenalee, pero estaba sujeta a esa parte tan delicada del cuerpo masculino.

Cuando miró por encima del hombro a Kanda, este suspiró y desvió la mirada mientras levantaba las sábanas. Lenalee hacía lo mismo con el miembro del susodicho. Tragó.

—Tiene esa manía— aclaró Yuu gruñendo— se duerme agarrado a ella.

Volvió a tragar y creía que por la mente de ambos pasó la misma idea en el mismo momento y sin saber por qué, ambos terminaron diciendo la misma maldición al hermano mayor de la chica.

¿Qué demonios le había enseñado su hermano? O, ¿por qué Lenalee tenía la necesidad de dormir apresando esa parte de la anatomía?

Esas, serían respuesta que jamás serían descubiertas por nadie.

--

**Una semana después…**

Kanda sabía que no tendría que haberse vuelto a olvidar de que en "casa" le esperaban unos ojos que lo observarían de los pies a la cabeza. De que una fresca boca le recordaría que era necesario ir a la enfermería. Que un delgado cuerpo sería capaz de arrastrarle de una patada hasta susodicho lugar si quería y, que una mente bastante noble, inteligente y persuasiva, siempre podía tramar un castigo a sus negativas.

Pero Kanda también seguía continuando siendo el mismo de siempre, alegando que no necesitaba ir a la enfermería. Deseando estar a solas para acallar la recomendación con un beso que hiciera que aquella mente se disuadiera por completo mientras sus heridas sanaban por sí solas.

Ese día había procurado fingir que se encontraba perfectamente. Que ningún Akuma había llegado a rasgarle el estómago a punto de sacarle lo que escondía su cuerpo. Sin embargo, cierto incompetente- según él- se entrometió para anunciar que realmente estaba herido de lo que podría ser gravedad- que realmente lo sería si no tuviera ese capacidad de curarse-.

—Lenalee, insístele, insístele, que está herido— canturreó Lavi nada más llegar, sabiendo que eso le irritaría.

Lenalee no tardó en girarse hacia él, con las manos en las caderas y justo antes de que sacara la mugen para cortarle la cabeza a JR, la chica estaba tirándole del cuello de la chaqueta para observarle directamente a los ojos.

—Vas a ir— le preguntó más que ordenó.

Él chasqueó la lengua, guardó la mugen y se negó. Lenalee sonrió maliciosamente y tiró de él junto a Lavi.

—Vale, entonces, comencemos el castigo.

—Iré— interrumpió crujiendo los dientes— iré.

Lenalee sonrió ampliamente nuevamente y esta vez, tiró de él, dejando a Lavi completamente aturdido, mientras Allen le palmeaba el hombro e intentaba explicarle que era mejor que no se metiera en esas cosas. Aliviado, suspiró. Aunque después sintió deseos de salir corriendo: Ese día, le tocaba a Komui estar en la enfermería.

--

**n/a**

Como ven, éste es mi primera vez escribiendo de DGM y utilicé a dos de mis parejas favoritas. Por supuesto, soy consciente de que tiene un tremendo Ooc porque no me hago con los personajes todavía, mis disculpas por ello.

Y en fin… nada más.

Solo dar las gracias a Kurooha porque me animó y me sirvió de mucha inspiración. A Jackilyn por apoyarme incluso en éste fandom. A Pao por animarme a hacerlo.


End file.
